The present invention relates to an electric cord receptacle.
The electric cord receptacle of the invention may be used as a replacement part on cords used with television sets, record players, and other appliances, where a female electric cord receptacle is required at the end of the cord. The receptacle of the invention is also usable with electric shavers, electric toothbrushes, calculators, and so on. Furthermore, the electric cord receptacle of the invention permits a damaged electric cord to be repaired without the need for replacing the cord.